Things Are Not As They Seem
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Sent on a dangerous mission, crowned prince of Cephiro, Ferio, along with a ‘few’ others, were assigned to go and fetch the high priestess of the Winds who was lost in the planet Earth, fourteen years ago.
1. Prologue:The Priestess of the Winds

Sent on a dangerous mission, crowned prince of Cephiro, Ferio, along with a 'few' others, were assigned to go and fetch the high priestess of the Winds who was lost in the planet Earth, fourteen years ago.  
  
There's nothing to it, right?  
  
WRONG!  
  
HI! Specially dedicated to Lady of Genesis, and Lady Of Fayth (Did I spell that correctly?)  
  
Thank you so much!!!  
  
*Lady of Genesis: Thanks you so much for being the first one to review "A Never ending Love Song". Glad you loved the title!  
  
Lady Of Fayth: I really find it nice of you for reviewing! Thanks a lot!  
  
I'd also like to thank the ff. people:  
  
*Kyaa-Kyaff  
  
*Willow  
  
*Sprout  
  
*Maggie H.  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff: I'm very sorry for the inconvenience! I've put some indication about the changing scenes.  
  
Things Are Not As They Seem  
  
Prologue The High Priestess of the Winds  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"But, that cannot be!"  
  
Crowned 'Queen' of Cephiro Emeraude [1] desperately tried to turn the argument up side down.  
  
"But, Master Mage, he's too young! Please, pity him, send someone else!"  
  
"But, Princess, it is a must! It is one of the prince's responsibilities."  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"Queen, the decision of the High Court is final, and irrevocable. The prince Ferio must depart from the land of Cephiro and travel to Earth, in search for the High Priestess of Winds. The country is in jeopardy! Many have died because of the untamed winds that roam the country day and night. Besides with another priestess by our side, we can acquire a better military defense against the invading planets, and the great rune-god, Windam, can fight by our side. Queen Emeraude, please understand."  
  
Sighing the Queen finally agreed. "I understand, Master Mage Clef."  
  
Clef took notice of her crest-fallen features. Melancholy also hit him. Of course he understood that the queen only wanted to protect his brother.  
  
. Then a brilliant idea came to him. As he watched the queen's slow retreating back he called for her.  
  
"Queen Emeraude! Queen Emeraude, I have a wonderful suggestion!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
In the city of Tokyo lived a young girl of fourteen, Houoji Fuu. Her life devoted on her studies, she was the top of every class, and her family loved her so.  
  
It was a hot afternoon, and Fuu was walking back home. Humming a tune she hardly knew. Stopping in front of their house she took out the keys to open the door, since her parents worked really far away, and her sister arrived a little bit later, she was the one to carry the keys.  
  
"Pu pu pu pu!!!"  
  
'What. was.that?' Turning around, Fuu saw the strangest little creature she had seen.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Now, now Umi-chan be patient!"  
  
Ferio sighed. What a horrible day this turned out to be. First, he was assigned to accomplish a task here on earth, which was a practically light- year away, and worse he was wearing these strange clothes, which were quite comfortable actually... Second, he had to be accompanied by two, noisy, childish priestesses-  
  
"Umi-sama is not noisy and childish Ferio!"  
  
Ferio's eye twitched as Ascot made a huge fuss about Ferio calling Umi a noisy childish priestess.  
  
'Fine, I forgot to add a stupid mind-reading mage, who's wimpy and befriends monsters.' Rolling his eyes, Ferio readied himself for another one of Ascot's sermons.  
  
'Oh, I almost forgot. The stupid master mage, Clef assigned a fur ball too.'  
  
"Have any of you saw Mokona?" At his words, his three noisy companions turned quiet.  
  
He turned to look at them, since the trio rarely shut up. Arching an eyebrow he looked at Hikaru who shook her head.  
  
"I told mokona to play with Umi for awhile since I've got to make sure I properly do all of Clef's orders."  
  
Ferio turned to Umi. "Well, Mokona was bothering, hopping around and everything that I let her play alone! Besides, what am I? Her babysitter? I think not!"  
  
He now turned to Ascot. "Have you seen him, Ascot?"  
  
Ascot simply shook his head and replied with a "no." Sighing in defeat Ferio slumped and let his arms lay motionless on both of his sides.  
  
'Some adventure trip this turned out to be. I haven't even started searching for the priestess, now I have to find an annoying fur ball first. What a wonderful day this is.'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Fuu watched with curious anticipation as the pink little fur ball contentedly finished a slice of chocolate mouse cake that Fuu had prepared.  
  
"How strange. I've never seen a species like you. I wonder what you're called."  
  
Mokona heard her and looked at her curiously, in an all too cute manner. [Kari-Chan: Isn't Mokona simply adorable! Jap-girl and Eina: Sure Kari, whatever.] Fuu smiled at the small creature, and wipe off some icing left on the corner of it's mouth.  
  
'I wonder who would've left such a totally wonderful creature.'  
  
To be continued.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Author's notes: Please read and review! Suggestions are welcome, and so are flames, constructive criticism, or whatever you call them! 


	2. Chapter One: Meeting

Hi, minna-san, Fluffychans back here!  
  
But, first of all here are a few shot outs:  
  
Kyaa-Kyaf: I'm very glad you liked it and I've changed chapter one for you!  
  
Maggie H: Congratulations for being the first one to review! I'm glad you liked the plot, and Ferio's description of his companions! But, you know what? Continue reading and there will be new traveling companions! Thanks a lot!  
  
Sprout: Glad you love it! Here's the second chapter! Reviews like yours inspire me [Kari-chan] to write faster! Thanks for having the time to review!  
  
Willow: Glad you loved it! Rest assured that there would be lots of Fuu/Ferio fluff, but you have to wait 'til the later chapters. I may actually consider your idea, so wait for later chapters! I [Kari-chan! since the other two haven't much interest in MKR] really love your review! I'm actually thinking of making Mokona closer to Fuu. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Disclaimer: Rayearth belongs to the wonderful CLAMP. We don't own anything, so please don't sue!  
  
::Things Are Not As They Seem:: - Chapter One - - Meeting-  
  
- A Rayearth Fan Fiction by Kari-chan of Fluffychans -  
  
Fuu woke up, the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. The reason she didn't know, but an idea came to her when the now familiar face of Mokona welcomed her.  
  
"Mokona-chan!"  
  
Catching the bouncing creature in her arms she gave it a hug and greeted him/her/it a 'good morning'.  
  
'Mokona must be the reason why I'm feeling so happy today. But then there's still that feeling that something good will happen to me.' -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Golden orbs narrowed as it eyed the very thing he has been looking for the whole night.  
  
"Chikushou." The crowned prince of Cephiro was watching from the top of a tree that was situated in front of the Houoji's younger daughter's window.  
  
"Why does the fluff ball have to go to a normal girl?" Suppressing a growl Ferio turned his back and disappeared  
  
"Why does the stupid ball have to go to a normal human?!"  
  
Back at a luxurious and expensive hotel were Umi, Hikaru, and Ascot all eating happily a French breakfast. Just then the double doors were thrown open and a furious Ferio entered.  
  
This caused Umi, Hikaru, and Ascot to stop munching their bagels and turned to Ferio with puzzled expressions on their faces.  
  
"What's with him?" Was Umi's low whisper to Hikaru who only answered by shrugging her shoulders. Ascot, meanwhile, seemed to understand Ferio a little bit more than the two girls, well. just a little.  
  
Silence filled the room, but Umi broke it since she was getting a little bit impatient. "Well, what is it Ferio?" Her voice was stern, and both her hands were placed respectively in her hips.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell us or what?" Tapping her foot impatiently she turned to glare at him.  
  
". I've found Mokona-"  
  
"Well, aren't you supposed to be happy-"  
  
"I wasn't finished, YET."  
  
This caused Umi to shut up, and it also attracted Hikaru and Ascot's attention.  
  
"Yes, I did find Mokona, the only problem is that."  
  
"Well, what?!" Umi was getting impatient by the second.  
  
".Well you see Mokona is in the hands of-"  
  
"Oh my gosh Mokona's in trouble! We need to-" Hikaru calmed down after Ascot had pulled her back to the coach where the three of them were sitting comfortably.  
  
"I didn't say Mokona was in trouble," Ferio respectably glared at Hikaru, "It's just that Mokona is in the hands of a human girl."  
  
"You mean you're scared of taking Mokona from a normal girl?"  
  
"I did NOT say anything like that! My point is that you just don't go and face a girl and tell her 'please give us back Mokona since it would be impossible for us to track down our great priestess of Winds without it and- "  
  
"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I GET YOUR POINT!"  
  
"But how DO we get Mokona?"  
  
Ascot's question quickly shut up Ferio and Umi.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"This is stupid!"  
  
"Shut up Ferio I think Ascot's idea is wonderful!" At that Ascot turned a healthy shade of red, which caused Hikaru to playfully jab him in the shoulder.  
  
"I still hate it!" Ferio came out the dressing room looking simply gorgeous on a black uniform.  
  
"See it fits you well!" Ferio retorted with a snort, which Umi ignored. "Come one Hikaru let's get our uniforms. And, oh Ferio can you please help Ascot with his? Thanks."  
  
While Ferio glared at the direction where Umi and Hikaru had gone, Ascot was now looking through the various clothing that Umi had for them. Where she got them, Ferio didn't know.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Fuu walked down the familiar corridors of her high school, with her books securely tucked in her arms. She had left Mokona home, but something told her that Mokona was still there by her side.  
  
As usual Fuu arrived early, and devoted the rest of her time studying. Although something kept distracting her.  
  
*^*^*^Mistress, I have been waiting for you.*^*^*^  
  
"Who. who are you.?"  
  
*^*^*^Cephiro needs you.*^*^*^  
  
"Ce. Phiro. ."  
  
*^*^*^The people need you. I need you. We've been waiting for you. for more than a decade*^*^*^  
  
". Need me. Who-Who are you.?"  
  
*^*^*^Don't you remember.? It's me. Windam^*^*^*  
  
"Windam."  
  
*^*^*^Yes, Windam. You're faithful mashin.^*^*^*  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A smile crossed Hikaru's lips as she eyed the white buildings.  
  
She turned to Umi's identical smiling face, then to Ascot's serene one. And of course Ferio's frowning one.  
  
"Come one guys! Let's finish this mission!"  
  
"Okay!" Hikaru led them to the building, followed by Umi, with a blushing Ascot behind, and finally Ferio who was a few feet away.  
  
The moment the four of them entered the school grounds. they were attracting practically the whole school population. Hikaru and Umi were successful in getting the attention of the boys, while the girls paid attention to Ascot and Ferio.  
  
"Come one let's go to the Register's Office!"  
  
Umi sighed as Hikaru rushed past the sea of people. "No matter, how much she denies it she still acts so childish! Honestly."  
  
"W-why don't we go after her, Umi-san?" Ferio rolled his eyes at Ascot's stuttering form. Umi turned to Ascot and smiled. "Thanks, Ascot. Come on let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd.  
  
'Finally. Peace and quiet.' So it ended up with Hikaru, being watched by Umi and Ascot and Ferio taking care of himself. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Fuu was now paying close attention to the textbook she was reading.  
  
The voice in her head was still in her mind, but she ignored it completely. She looked up as she heard the door to their classroom open and their homeroom adviser entered.  
  
"Okay, class, today we have a few new students." The teacher's announcement brought up a few whispers from the class. "Why don't you come in? Shidou Hikaru-san."  
  
A petite girl entered the classroom. The girl looked about eleven or so, but she had her own natural charm, that made the boys stare. ".Please introduce yourself."  
  
"Watashi Shidou Hikaru. It's a pleasure to meet you all!"  
  
She flashed a sweet smile to the class. Some returned her smile, some simply looked at her. When Fuu and Hikaru made eye contact, some sort of bond was formed between them, that Fuu couldn't quite explain. But, for some reason she felt a sort of attraction towards the fiery-haired girl, so she returned her smile.  
  
"Would you tell something about yourself Shidou-san?"  
  
Hikaru smiled thoughtfully, "I like animals and I'm very fond of Biology. I love to make friends," sending Fuu a smile, "and I'm very fond of my pet, Hikari!"  
  
"Thank you Shidou-san. Class, I would like you to meet, Ryuuzaki Umi-san."  
  
If Hikaru made the guys stare, Umi made them drool. Who wouldn't, was Fuu's silent thought.  
  
Unlike, Hikaru, she was tall, and very lady-like, unlike child-like Hikaru. She had long beautiful, blue hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu. Watashi wa Ryuuzaki Umi."  
  
Unlike Hikaru, the smile she flashed was polite, and small, but the boys liked her anyway. Like Hikaru, she made eye contact with Fuu, and once again, there was this unusual bond that formed between them, which made Fuu smile. Umi returned the smile with a polite nod.  
  
"I love to bake, and I'm very fond of English."  
  
"And class please welcome Moriyama Ascot-san. Please enter the room."  
  
Now, it was the girls' turn to stare.  
  
Probably Fuu was the only one who didn't bother to look at him. Fuu had never liked boys, since she had seen her sister crying because of them.  
  
Ascot blushed at the attention he was getting. Back at Cephiro, people really didn't notice him, they really didn't regard him as a powerful mage that keeps Cephiro safe from all the monsters from the other countries.  
  
"H-Hi, I'm Moriyama Ascot, and I-I'm very fond of Mathematics, and I'm really good at computer programming."  
  
Fuu arched an eyebrow. Most boys she knew never did like Math, and regarded computers that useful.  
  
'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.' Fuu flashed him a polite smile, when Ascot settled his eyes on her, which he returned with a small one.  
  
"And finally class, another new student, Matsuko Ferio-san. Please come in."  
  
For a few moments Fuu held her breath. The person that entered seemed. familiar?  
  
'Yes, familiar. and gorgeous-Wait a minute, where did that come from?'  
  
Going back to reality, she surveyed him a little closer.  
  
Bowing formally to the class he introduced himself and told them how he loved sports.  
  
"Typical."  
  
"Now that we're all settled please take your sits," The teacher motioned to the four new students. Hikaru took a seat next to Fuu, Umi and Ascot sat at far end corner, while Ferio sat behind Hikaru.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Author's Notes: Please R/R. I appreciate everyonw who will review. 


	3. Chapter Two: A Close Call

Kari: Hi, minna-san! I'll try to update faster if I'll receive more reviews! Here's chapter three of your awaited fic!  
  
I'd also want to thank the ff. people who reviewed! Luv ya' all!  
  
*Angelic 4 Roswell: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*RiNa MeTaLlIuM: Hope this is soon enough for your liking! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Willow: Hmm. so you like computer programming and math. maybe I should consider Mokona a girl.? Oh, and yeah, Fuu can understand Mokonese (?) Glad you liked the second chapter! It's too bad you won't be able to review, but have fun on your vacation!  
  
*diGitAl RuKi: glad you like it! I  
  
*Sprout: I'm really happy when others like my work! Thank you so much! Glad you think I'm doing a wonderful job!  
  
*AmaiAmeHoshiFuyu-ni: Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!  
  
*Maggie H: Thank you for reviewing! Here's chapter three! I'm really happy you like it! You're very nice! Well, actually I think all my reviewers are nice!  
  
*Kyaa-Kyaff: I'm glad it's easier to read! Don't worry they WILL meet personally! Thank you so much! I also think Mokona's so cute!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Things Are Not As They Seem  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A Close Call and Ferio's Mom  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuu blinked at the scene she was seeing. It was a wonderful Sunday afternoon and she decided to take Mokona outside for some fresh air.  
  
'Is that.?'  
  
Fuu approached the two figures in the shadows of the cherry blossom tree situated in a park that had always been there since she could remember.  
  
"How very strange."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ferio was mad, no furious!  
  
"You! While you were playing with your human friend, Cephiro may have been attacked or WORSE! How could you?! Now I demand you to go back with me!"  
  
"PU!"  
  
Shaking his/her/it's head Mokona walked (or should I say hopped) out, leaving a very frustrated Ferio.  
  
"Damn it Mokona! Come back-"  
  
Ferio stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Standing right before him was.  
  
'What's her name? Haoi? Hou- Houoji! Yeah, that's right. Houoji, a classmate of ours-'  
  
"Anou, Matsuko-san what are you doing here?"  
  
Ferio hinted the tone of uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Well, I. I-I. This is a park isn't it?"  
  
Fuu turned a slight tinge of pink. "Ah. hai, demo. What are you doing with Mokona-chan?"  
  
'M-Mokona-chan.?'  
  
"Is it your. your pet?"  
  
"Well, I guess you can say that."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"I hope you wouldn't mind, but what were you doing with Mokona-chan, Matsuko-san?"  
  
"I-I. Well, I- you see I was."  
  
Fuu arched an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
Just when Ferio though things could not get worse, a buzzing sound erupted.  
  
Fuu had a puzzled look on her face while Ferio's complexion turned ghostly white.  
  
"Wh-what was that.?" Was her uncertain question, and then she looked at Ferio.  
  
"W-well, I-I."  
  
"PU, pu!"  
  
Without warning at all, Mokona, jumped away from Fuu's reached and hopped away.  
  
"Oh, Mokona-chan!" Bowing politely she left Ferio, and hurried after Mokona.  
  
"You should thank Mokona, my dearest."  
  
Ferio sighed, and turned to the gem that he was clutching in his right hand.  
  
He noted that the voice on the other end was rather. loud?  
  
"Why, should I? Besides you were the one who get me into trouble! MOTHER!"  
  
A soft chuckle was heard. " My, my Ferio, you should learn to respect your elders. Emeraude is worried about you-"  
  
"She's always so protective of me ever since we were children!"  
  
"She loves you!"  
  
"Whatever!" A sigh was heard, and Ferio turned to glare at the gem in his hands.  
  
"As I was saying, because Emeraude is worried about you. She sent you more travelling companions."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why, my dearest? Isn't there a saying in earth, 'the more, the merrier'?"  
  
Ferio didn't answer he's left eye was twitching, and soon enough, he had accidentally dropped the gem.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ferio! Ferio!"  
  
Former Queen of Cephiro, mother of both Queen Emeraude, and Prince Ferio, Queen Sandrilene was now worried. She clutched in both hands the gem she had given to both children.  
  
"Ferio, why won't you answer?"  
  
"Ferio!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ferio!"  
  
'This isn't true! A stupid mage, and two childish priestesse are more than enough, But this?! I don't think I can take any more!"  
  
With that, Ferio did, the only thing he can think of.  
  
.He fainted.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if it was rathere short! I'm really, really sorry! I don't have that much time to make my chapters longer, and I'm having a horrible writer's block! Suggestions are very very welcome. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter Three: New Travelling Companions

Kari: HI, minna-san!!! It's another chapter of your awaited fanfic.  
  
Eina: Err, right, anyways, we'd like to thank some people who have supported this fanfic! Thanks a whole lot, even though the last chapter was rather short. .  
  
*Angelic 4 Roswell: Thanks so much for reviewing! We appreciate the compliment  
  
*Lady Of Genesis: Hello! Glad you loved this fic! I'd also want to thank you about being the first one to review my other fic, 'A Neverending Love Song'. And about the new characters. you have to read the rest of this chapter!  
  
*RiNa MeTaLlIuM: I'm glad you liked it!  
  
*Kyaa Kyaff: Hey, thanks a lot! I felt much better after that!  
  
*Maggie H: Glad you find this fic humorous! I'm so glad for you! Thanks a lot!  
  
*Willow: I'm happy for you that you enjoyed the trip! Happier still you liked the last chapter! Hope you don't mind that he was a little bit ooc - I actually thought he was a whole LOT ooc - And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jap_girl: Just a reminder. MKR is a rightful property of CLAMP! We don't own anything!  
  
Kari: Now that's all done, here's the fourth chapter! A note please, the dream sequence is done in Fuu's POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
Things Are Not As They Seem  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Travelling Companions  
  
  
  
  
  
Ferio woked up with his head aching, and his throat dry, his vision was still blurry, but he can hear voices all right. Very familiar voices actually. .  
  
"Mother, what ever happened to him?!"  
  
"Don't worry dearest he'll be fine. . he must've been. . shock. ."  
  
"Maybe he should go back to Cephiro?"  
  
"But, it's he's mission!"  
  
~~  
  
Hikaru, Ascot, and Umi were very uneasy. They knew that Ferio was in good hands, although they were still worried. No matter how arrogant he was, they still shared a friendship.  
  
"I wonder how he is?"  
  
Umi was annoyed. She didn't understand why Ascot and Hikaru were so uneasy, like Ferio was going to die.  
  
She didn't like the atmosphere at all, not at all.  
  
"Umm can we please talk about something that doesn't concern Ferio?! I don't like this at all! The two of you are acting like he died or something!"  
  
This snapped Hikaru out of her reverie.  
  
She immediately smiled and opened a particular subject Ascot did not like.  
  
"Did you here, Queen Emeraude is sending someone else to help us find the high priestess of wind?!"  
  
"Really? No on mentioned it to me?"  
  
Ascot flinched visibly.  
  
"A-anou, Hikaru who's that 'someone' Queen Emeraude sent for?"  
  
"It's not someone. I can assure you," was a reply from a deep voice.  
  
"What do you mean, HI-?"  
  
Ascot stopped.  
  
'That wasn't Hikaru.'  
  
It took a full minute for the three of them to realize . . .  
  
~~#~~  
  
(Dream Sequence)  
  
I saw myself in a prairie. Must be dreaming. I've never seen a place like this in Tokyo.  
  
The greenery and the beautiful flowers around me . . . It was really beautiful.  
  
There was something very familiar to the place. It felt something like . . . home.  
  
*^*^ It is your home ^*^*  
  
I gasped. The vioce sounded so familiar.  
  
*^*^ It is Windam, friend, your companion and I, I've been waiting for you for so long. ^*^*  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
And in an instant, a creature appeared in front of me. It was the most beautiful being I've seen. It was the color of emeralds, the grass and the trees, and for some reason it reminded me of my eyes.  
  
*^*^ Get on my back. ^*^*  
  
"I-I beg your pardon?"  
  
*^*^ Let me show you around the world you have left. Your home . . . ^*^*  
  
"M-my home?"  
  
~~#~~  
  
'Damnit.'  
  
Ferio blinked furiously. He's felt light-headed, and his throat felt like sand paper.  
  
He opened his eyes grogily.  
  
His vision was still blurry, so he decided to rub his eyes using the back of his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hi there Hikaru, Ascot, Umi . . . What happened? I'm supposed to be-"  
  
Ferio blinked again.  
  
In the room stood eight people, not three.  
  
Then realization struck him. Cephiro had sent for more travelling companions.  
  
~~#~~  
  
Sorry for the long delay! R/R please!  
  
To be continued . . . 


	5. Author's Notes

I'm sorry minna-san, but it might take some while before I install the next chapter. But, do not worry. We will do all my best to update as soon as we can. Kari is having a horrible case of Writers' block. And please she needs all your suggestions who the new traveling companions should be.  
  
Please send your suggestions via review or e-mail. Please e-mail Kari or Jap_girl their address is in the bio  
  
Thank you. We will do our best to update as soon as we can. Thanks go to those who have reviewed the previous chapter:  
  
*diGitAl RuKi*: Don't worry you'll find out who the five people are, please tell me who you think they should be! Anyways, as for the kiss we agree with you. Don't worry they will when they develop their feelings for each other.  
  
*Kyaa-Kyaff: Thank you so much! Please suggest who the five characters would be. We're rather having a hard time picking, and we would want to know what you think.  
  
*Maggie H: We're having a hard time picking the new characters. Don't worry they will appear in the next chapter, we promise.  
  
*GoddessLD: We're glad you loved it. Thank you very much for reviewing.  
  
*puppiescute: Don't worry you get to know who are the new traveling companions in the next chapter for now please tell us who you think the new characters should be. Thanks.  
  
-Fluffychans 


	6. Chapter Four: Remebering

Hi, minna-san. I hope we didn't update too slowly. Let's start off by thanking the following people who had reviewed:  
  
*Lady of Genesis: I'm so happy you love this story. I'm so sorry for the long wait, and I tried to do this as fast as I can. I had a few other ficcies to finish, so I didn't get this out as fast as I can. Thanks for all the support.  
  
*Fuu Houoji: I'd like to thank you for the suggestion, and for reviewing as well. I hope you like this chapter this focuses on the new travelling companions.  
  
*Maggie H: Thanks for your suggestion, and I would like to think how people would react when they see Caldina. Thanks a lot for being a faithful reviewer. There are a few Umi/Ascot hints ^^;; I leave up to the manga~!!  
  
Kari: Hi, minna-san this past few days I've been in an extreme sugar-high and I'm in charge of this ficcie, so expect some humor, and a little bit bashing . . . preferably Ferio-chan~!! ^^;;  
  
Ferio: That's so mean ;___;  
  
Okay minna here's the chapter everyone has been looking forward to.  
  
~~#~~  
  
Things Are Not As They Seem  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Remembering  
  
~~#~~  
  
(Dream Sequence)  
  
"So you say I'm a priestess in a different planet, and my whole family actually originated in this so-called place, Cephiro?"  
  
*^*^ That would be right ^*^*  
  
"And you said that my parents took me to Earth so that I can be protected . . . but from whom?"  
  
*^*^ From the darkness ^*^*  
  
Fuu sighed. For the few minutes she had been talking with Windam, she had learned some things. One, she was actually born in this strange planet called Cephiro, Two, Windam wasn't someone easy to talk to. All his answers were either in riddles or too vague.  
  
~~#~~  
  
"But what are they doing here?!"  
  
Ascot sweat dropped.  
  
Ferio had pulled him to a corner where they can't be heard.  
  
"It was your mother's idea, and Queen Emeraude's."  
  
"What did the master mage say?"  
  
"Actually Ferio Master Mage Clef was the one who proposed the idea."  
  
Ascot noted the feeling of doom Ferio was feeling, and sighed.  
  
"Ferio, what's the matter? You've been with this people, since . . . forever, they're, practically family. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Ferio sighed in defeat.  
  
"It's just that, I-I-"  
  
'Should I tell him the truth or not?'  
  
"I-I . . . I just don't like to have too many people around me."  
  
Ascot raised a brow. He was certain that Ferio was lying, but he decided not to inquire further.  
  
"O-okay. Juts tell me if there's something wrong."  
  
~~#~~  
  
(Dream Sequence)  
  
*^*^ It is time to let you remember ^*^*  
  
"R-remember? Remember what?"  
  
Fuu gazed into the majestic aerial creature in front of her.  
  
*^*^ It is tome for you to remember your past. Who you really are, and what you will be. You are the key. ^*^*  
  
"The key? Key to what?"  
  
Everything the mashin had told her was beyond her understanding.  
  
*^*^ You will soon know. But as for today you might as well remember. Approach me *^*^  
  
Reluctantly, she approached the emerald phoenix, and gazed at him.  
  
*^*^ You must remember. For Cephiro's sake, for the Earth's Sake, and for Time's Sake . . . Close your eyes. *^*^  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
*^*^ Remember this place? This is where you lived seven years ago. ^*^*  
  
"Seven years ago?"  
  
*^*^ Yes. Let me show you this. *^*^  
  
After Windam uttered the very last word, a Fuu saw a vision that seemed all too real and familiar to her.  
  
~~#~~  
  
Ferio pouted as Lafarga patted him like he was some sort of little boy.  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, Ferio took another look at his 'new' companions. This is why he hated it. They were TOO noisy. Especially Caldina.  
  
He really didn't want to say it to Ascot since he might get defensive, and start raving about Umi.  
  
He surveyed the room they were currently staying in, which by now have looked like a war zone ^^;;  
  
'I can't even stand Umi~?!"  
  
"FFEERRIIIOO~!!!"  
  
SD Ferio sweat dropped his eyes tiny little black beads (probably know what I mean ^^) standing behind him was Ascot. Not just any Ascot, an angry, SD, murderous Ascot.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF SUCH THINGS ABOUT UMI-SAN~?!"  
  
SD Ferio looked at Ascot, who was still murderously SD.  
  
Ferio pouted cutely, "Come one Ascot you've been so defensive about Umi lately, the last thing you know you'd be calling her 'Umi-sama' and you'd be serving her hand and foot~!!! What are you~?! In love or something~?!"  
  
Ferio blinked. One minute everything was in total chaos, the next everyone had stopped chatting and was looking at Ferio, who by the way was still SD and completely oblivious.  
  
"Hey, Ascot~!!" Ascot had become awfully quiet and his long brown bangs had now covered his eyes. Ascot was now muttering something under his breath which sounded like, 'Kill Ferio'^^;;  
  
Caldina was the one who broke the silence, "Aww that's so SWEET~!! Ascot- chan likes Umi-chan~!!!"  
  
Umi turned a bright red color that could've rivaled Hikaru's fiery locks. "Good, job Ferio-chan~!! I though I was the only one who noticed~!!" Ferio sweat dropped, was it him or did Caldina called everyone with a '-chan'  
  
He sighed, his new companions were too eccentric for his taste ^^;;  
  
"I did~!!" Piped Nova and Presea in unison, in which Lafarga arched an eyebrow when they both giggled, in which Hikaru was obliged to join.  
  
That was when it struck Ferio. "Hey, where's Clef?" Ferio blinked, the mage had just suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Ooh, I think he bought some of those things that Hikaru-chan was eating," piped Nova.  
  
Ferio sweat dropped was it him or was Nova getting a little bit bubbly, maybe it was just the influence of Hikaru.  
  
"You mean pocky? I never thought Clef likes sweets?"  
  
Presea giggled, "I didn't either." That was when there was another giggle from the girls.  
  
Sighing, Ferio contemplated why he must put up with such hyperactive, annoy-  
  
'Oops, almost said something that could affect Ascot ^^;;'  
  
"I heard that Ferio." Standing behind him was the same SD murderous Ascot he had encountered earlier.  
  
~~#~~  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
~~#~~  
  
Kari: Hope you liked that chapter minna, I did everything to update it as soon as I can. Hope I didn't update it too slowly, please send in your comments, suggestions, and feedbacks of sorts. I accept flames, and thanks to those who supported this story. I appreciate it, 'til the next chapter~!! 


End file.
